


A Visit to Lake Town

by Minniemoggie



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minniemoggie/pseuds/Minniemoggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visit to the human settlement in Lake Town introduces Legolas to some interesting female company</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visit to Lake Town

Title: A visit to Laketown  
Author: Minnie  
Feedback:  
Rating: PG   
Genre: General  
Disclaimer: Not Mine!

Summary: `A visit to Lake Town proves very educational for Legolas`   
Beta: None  
A/N: Written especially for a friend, who wanted a ‘naughty’ Legolas.

 

The bite of winter was beginning to show itself most of the great trees had lost their leaves, frost edged the few remaining and the sun glinted off them making them sparkle. Fortunately, the heavy rains of the week before had eased and the path was easily passable by the horses and pack animals as the party of elves moved through the forest.

 

All seemed peaceful; the sounds of the forest animals and birds were the only other noises apart from the creak of leather and soft murmurings of conversation.

The warrior brigade assigned to protect the travellers, were as vigilant as ever, it was fully thirteen leagues to Lake Town and in these dark days of growing shadow there was no room for complacency. They would not rest until their charges were safe within their own realm again, preferably behind the magic doors that protected the stronghold. The warriors scanned the tree line; some of their number had taken to the trees themselves to move alongside the path, others took point at the front while even more followed behind.

In the centre of the party were two elves, both surrounded by their personal guards, one looked about him with a faint approving smile for the diligence of his warriors and the beautiful morning, his smile faded as his sharp grey eyes caught the expression on his companion’s face. The other elf sat slumped in his saddle, shoulders drooping, a scowl adorning what was usually the most fair of faces.

 

An exasperated sigh escaped the older elf, normally his son was the most amiable of companions but ever since they had set out from the stronghold, his child had been indulging in a fit of the sullens of gigantic proportions.

 

To look at him it would be difficult to believe that this was supposed to be a ‘treat’ rather than a cruel punishment.

 

Of course, Thranduil snorted silently, had it not been for the fact that the patrol Legolas usually trained with had just been assigned a stint of duty in the south of the forest and would be away for several weeks; the opportunity to visit Laketown would have been a welcome one. For his son was fascinated by the way of life, lived by the men of Esgaroth.

Legolas had visited the town on the lake several times as a youngster but it was over two hundred years since he had last been there and there had been many changes in that time, most notably the destruction of much of the town by the dragon Smaug and the massive rebuilding done in the years since then.

 

As it was his son, considered himself hard done by, he had longed for an opportunity to travel south of the Forest Road for many seasons and had thought that this time he was to get his wish.

Thranduil had approached the issue of disabusing this opinion, with care for he knew his son took pride in his skills and abilities. It was also true however, that he was still exceptionally young, just over seven hundred years in age. And while he had proved himself to be an able and brave warrior, fighting spiders, wargs and orc, Thranduil feared the effect that prolonged exposure to the evils that pervaded the area surrounding the  fortress of Dol Guldar, would have on his still innocent and in some ways naive child.

So the invitation for him to visit Laketown to discuss trade agreements had been something of a relief, it gave him a good excuse to keep Legolas close and offered the prince an opportunity to travel outside the forest before winter set in with a vengeance even if it was only for a few days rather than several weeks.

 

Thranduil had hoped the news would in some part make up for the disappointment Legolas would feel at not being given permission to travel south with his patrol.

His captain of the guard had been equally relieved for the responsibility of taking the heir to the throne, an heir who still occasionally acted without thinking and to the detriment of his own health and welfare had been weighing heavily on his mind.

 

Legolas had predictably not been happy at the change he had in fact been angry and resentful, demanding to know why he should be denied the chance to defend the realm, just because he was the son of the king.

Thranduil had patiently reminded his son of his responsibilities as his heir, and that his duty to the realm would often entail having to do things he did not particularly wish to and had then declared the subject closed.

While Legolas had not spoken of the matter again, Thranduil sensed that his son’s disappointment had grown rather than diminished in the week before the proposed visit. Especially when he had to stand and watch, his patrol set off on their journey south while he remained behind studying mannish customs and the correct way of addressing the wife of the mayor of the town.

 

While all of this was entirely understandable, the king was beginning to tire of the sulky silences the sullen looks and his son’s apparent total disinterest in what was going on around him.

 

“LEGOLAS!”

 

The prince jolted out of his miasma of self-misery, by the sharp note of warning in his father’s voice, jerked upright, “Adar?”

 

Having gained his son’s attention Thranduil smiled and informed him, “We are only an hour away from Laketown; we will stop shortly and change into our formal clothing.”

 

His son rolled his eyes at this comment but a sharp glance from Thranduil had him dropping his gaze and mumbling compliantly, “yes Adar”

 

Thranduil’s tone took on a lecturing tone, “You know appearance is important, especially when visiting mannish settlements, we are here to represent the folk of the wood, our people, Legolas, it behoves us to do our best to behave as they would expect of their monarch and heir and to make a good initial impression. Managing to intimidate your opponents at the outset by dazzling them with our splendour also helps ensure that negotiations are more likely to fall in our favour.”

 

The prince sighed, “I understand Adar”

 

“Good then see that you remember it when we meet our hosts and for the Valar’s sake smile, child, your dismal countenance is enough to turn milk sour”

 

The king decided it would be wise to ignore the muttered response to this sally and urged his mount forward once more.

His son followed with all the eagerness of a pig being taken to be slaughtered ….

 

Legolas did his best to stand still as his father’s body servant, combed and braided his hair prior to entwining it around his mithril circlet that he was required to wear for the ceremonial entry to Laketown.

Dressed in a fine woollen tunic, trimmed with sable around the hem and gold embroidery at his throat and wrists, cinched at his waist with a belt of golden leather his slim legs encased in brown leggings, traced with gold, tucked into black leather boots, he felt vastly overdressed.

His cloak was of dark brown wool, lined with forest green velvet and again trimmed at the hem in sable. It was also much longer than the one he would normally wear, as it was required to spread over his horses back, which meant he had to be careful not to let it drag on the ground as he walked towards his stallion.

Aiglos had also been readied for the entry to the town; normally Legolas rode him without tack, now an elegant high saddle was in place, etched with the insignia of the royal house of Orephor.

The bridle and tack gleamed with gold and silver ornamentation, mane and tail were braided and beribboned. Aiglos tossed his head as if giving vent to his feelings on all this ostentation and danced forward when Legolas attempted to swing himself into the saddle, causing the prince to hop inelegantly until he was able to pull himself on board and spread out the cloak across the gleaming white back.

 

His father similarly attired but in shades of deepest green looked magnificent as he bestrode his own mount, Legolas horribly self-conscious tugged at his collar and fidgeted with his gloves as he brought Aiglos alongside his Adar’s horse.

 

“You look very well” Thranduil nodded approvingly then gave the signal for the cavalcade to begin the ride down towards the lake that gave the town its name.

 

Almost despite himself Legolas found him fascinated by the town as they clattered across the bridge out onto the lake. Off to his right he could see the remains of the old town destroyed by the dragon, the new town was built in a remarkably similar style. The streets narrow and full of people going about their daily business, their houses built up two and three stories high were all built of wood, as was the Great Hall where the mayor was waiting to greet his guests. As the horses slowed to avoid trampling on the citizens of the town, Legolas took the opportunity to look about him, his nose twitched at the all-pervading smell of unwashed human bodies and fish. His father had always refused to go near any mortal settlements in spring and summer and Legolas now realised why.

Smoke rose from many chimneys and open fires where fish was being cleaned and prepared for salting, the noise of the people and their animals was overwhelming to one accustomed to the peace of the forest and Legolas winced as a shrill burst of laughter accosted his sensitive ears.

Still he could not resist glancing in the direction the noise had come from and his eyes widened in shock at the sight that met his eyes.

Four females were leaning over the second floor balcony of a nearby house. Their faces were painted, something Legolas had only seen before on the skin of the dancers and acrobats who came to entertain at the court at Yule. Like the entertainers, their dresses were flamboyant, the colours garish and clashing one with the other. They were different however in a very important fashion from the costumes worn for elvish revels. The women’s dresses all had plunging necklines, which left little to the imagination, and the hitched petticoats gave him a view of bright stockings on long legs.

The women began to call and wave to him, throwing kisses and telling him how pretty he was, he felt his ears begin to burn and was grateful when his father snapped at the guard to form up more closely and cut off the women’s view of him.

 

He was about to ask about them when Thranduil growled, “Put them from your mind ion-nin, such females are nothing you need to know about for several centuries yet and if I have my way you never will have to know of them. There are more important matters for you to concentrate on.” As he spoke, they came out into the central market area and found the mayor and his councillors waiting to welcome them. In the flurry of introductions and settling in, he forgot all about the women and his questions.  

 

It was much later when he remembered his unasked question, and his father’s comments. By then he was sitting in his allotted chamber kicking his heels as he waited for sleep to come, the truth was he was not tired but his father had dismissed him as soon as dinner was finished and he had nowhere else to go.

 

With a quiet word to the guard assigned to his door for the night, he slipped down to the stables to check on Aiglos and to make sure the guards were comfortably cared for, and found that they were as ever making the best of their situation.

The elves had bedded down in the loft above the stables, a brazier provided heat and closed lanterns gave off light as they sat together.

When he entered, they were talking about the women who had called out to him, and he reddened again as he heard them referred to as ‘ladies of the night’. Naive he may be in some things but he knew what that meant and he was glad now he had not asked his father to explain their odd dress and manners it would have been horribly embarrassing.

As the warriors sensed his presence, they rose to their feet and greeted him warmly, grinning at his red face and flustered looks.  Waving them back to their seats, he crossed over to the box where Aiglos was stabled.

 

While he petted his horse he continued to listen into their conversation, the warriors had spent their day rather more profitably than he had, he decided as they talked of visiting the market, and sampling the ale in the taverns near the docks. Two had even found the time to purchase small trinkets and ribbons for their wives, but all seemed happy to hear from their guard captain that the king expected to conclude negotiations the next morning and intended to begin his journey home around noon.

Spotting the prince, Captain Ilithin strode over to his side, giving him a smart bow, “I thought you had retired for the evening my prince?”

 

Legolas gave a long-suffering sigh, “I am just about to do so, I came to check on the welfare of my horse as a warrior should.”

 

The captain acknowledged the rebuke with a smile and fell into step as Legolas moved towards the stable door

 

“I do not need an escort,” Legolas fumed, “I am capable of finding my own way”

 

“I am sure you are, highness, but for my peace of mind I would sooner see you safe indoors before leaving you and your father would expect no less of me”

 

Legolas would have liked to have retorted that he was not an elfling but knew it would make no difference to the Captain of the Guard, he reported direct to the king and took orders from Thranduil alone. Therefore, he allowed the elven warrior to shadow him to the door of his chamber and took some delight in slamming it hard as Ilithin bade him good night.

 

Now he stood staring out through the window at the lights of the town below him, his nose itched for the chamber he had been allotted was that of the wife of the mayor and had a smell of essence of roses about it, ignoring the cold he pushed open the window and allowed fresh air to enter.

Along with the air came the echoes of the town and Legolas hung out of the window listening to the many voices and the sounds some familiar and some alien to him.

The whole journey had been a waste of time he decided glumly for he had not even been given the opportunity to explore Laketown for himself, and that was something he had promised himself he would do. The last time he had come here, he had been very young, scarcely more than an elfling and he had been kept very much under the eye of his tutor.

Inevitably, he had seen little of the town itself or the people in it. Now he was older, he wanted very much to experience some of the things he had heard the warriors discussing amongst themselves, although he was not at all certain he wished to reacquaint himself with the ‘ladies’ who had greeted him so enthusiastically when they entered the town. He was old enough to know what service these women provided but to an elf the idea of anyone selling their body to another was a violation.

Elves gave themselves to one partner only; once bonded, even when separated by the Sundering Sea or through death in Mandos Halls, they never chose another. Their fea were joined and their spirits would be damaged should they try to do so.

 

Still he deserved some pleasure after the day he had spent, much of which was taken up with sitting in on the negotiations. His view was not sought of course nor his opinions valued, no he was just expected to sit quietly and behave in a fashion that was a credit to his Adar and his people by making small talk to the local dignitaries at dinner. Now after a very long and boring day where he had behaved exactly as his father desired, it seemed that he was not even going to be able to visit the town for they were  to return to the Greenwood tomorrow …

 

He glanced down at what passed for a garden and noted with interest that there was a sturdy ivy growing up against the wall of the house. The sounds of laughter and singing decided him, with little further thought he wrapped his riding cloak around his shoulders, tied his hair back, picked up the purse that contained mannish money and swung his leg over the windowsill.

 

 

The streets were still crowded with people and once again the noise and smell assailed Legolas’s sensitive nostrils and he had to put a hand up to his face to keep the worst of the odour out.

Bonfires blazed at each intersection in the alleyways and people were busy cooking their evening meals over the coals, for there was nowhere to cook in many of the smaller houses.

The shops and stalls were still open and the shopkeepers seeing the quality of his cloak were keen to catch his eye and offer him their wares. Not wishing to draw attention to himself he left the main market area and headed for the docks where he hoped the smell would be dissipated by the wind off the lake.

 

Having explored the dock he found his eyes drawn to the sounds of singing and laughter in one of the lakeside taverns.

Sellie had told him taverns were not places where a well brought up young elf should go, but the warriors of his Adar’s guard had visited them and seemed unaffected by the experience and he was training to be a warrior and needed to know about his mannish neighbours, he reasoned. What could be more natural than a desire to enhance his book learning with practical expertise, his tutor should be happy he was willing to curtail his own enjoyment to improve his knowledge of the people of Laketown.

Knowing he would have to be cautious and make sure, he was not recognised. He did not think his father would be impressed by his sudden zeal to improve his learning, if he was spotted in a common tavern, he pulled up his cloak hood, tucking his hair well back and clutching his purse in one hand, he pushed open the door to the inn with the nonsensical name of The Waltzing Weasel.

 

If Legolas had thought the sound and smell of people in the streets was bad it was multiplied many times over in the low roofed bar, the room was crowded and hot, a fire blazed in the hearth at one end, tallow candles and lamps gave some light but added to the overwhelming smell.

Slipping into a seat near the window, Legolas watched the room fill up even further.

 

There were farmers here for the morning market, tradesmen and anglers and other individuals who looked less than salubrious.

Whistles greeted some more newcomers and he grimaced as he saw two women similarly dressed to those who had called to him that morning, move across the floor. This pair was less painted and their clothing more discreet yet their way of life was obvious even to the young elf.

Greeting the men and laughing at the comments they made in reply, they sauntered across the floor and seated themselves at the table next to his own.

 

The barmaid seeing new clientele made her way through the tables to his side.

She surveyed him silently for a little while taking in the hood and his youthful face before apparently making up her mind to serve him and asking what would be his pleasure

 

The women at the next table laughed aloud at this and made some lewd suggestions about them offering rather better pleasures for his coins than the tavern’s watered ale. The barmaid snapped at them in reply to keep their suggestions to themselves. Couldn’t they see he wasn’t the type to be interested in what they were selling, “why he’s as innocent as a new born” She finished making Legolas blush “and I wager he won’t need to pay for what you are offering when the time comes.”

 

The women snickered at this but good-naturedly agreed, one of them saying she was willing to let him try her wares for free right now ….

 

Legolas turned bright red and had to clear his throat twice before he could order ale and offer the barmaid some coins to pay for it.

She took what was needed, admonished the women at the next table to keep their claws out of him, ‘I want to find him in the same state as I left him’ she warned.

The females catcalled in reply, but they were laughing as well then the one nearest to him, winked, making him grin shyly in return.

 

On her return with his flagon of ale, the barmaid offered him some sound advice of his own, “Drink this quickly lad and get yourself home where you belong, the likes of you shouldn’t be out alone, or in a place such as this. While Mægden and Freya here might not wish you harm, there are others about who would slit your throat for a purse that size”

 

Since he had been thinking exactly that this well-meant advice made him bristle, he was after all, several hundred years older than the woman ever would be and quite able to protect himself, he told himself. He settled back in his seat, determined to stay a while longer, if only to prove that he would not be ordered about.

He sniffed cautiously at his drink and sipped it even more circumspectly; it was warm, bitter and wholly unpleasant. For the life of him, he could not see what the men around him could see in it.

 

His thoughts on this matter were diverted as the door opened again letting in a welcome blast of fresh air and a burly looking individual dragging with him a frightened looking woman who was weeping and wringing her hands

 

The man thrust the female into the corner by the bar then slapped his hand down hard on the nearest table top, to his horror Legolas heard the man offer the woman up to the highest bidder, she was to be sold for none payment of debt to the thug who stood now at the bar.

 

Worse, was that several men who had been drinking began to discuss the woman’s attributes and make coarse remarks on her worth.

 

Legolas saw the women on the table next to him looking grim and disgusted by the display. “Why tis Enelinia,” one of them muttered, “you remember her husband was killed in an accident on the lake when she was ripe with a babe, the shock caused her to lose the child, man and babe gone just like that, she has been unable to work at her trade as seamstress since, poor soul.”

 

“Beorf cares nothing for that,” the other added, “he is a bully and a thug, I think he enjoys seeing others suffer, tis cruel indeed to see an honest woman sold like a chattel.”

 

Overhearing their conversation Legolas looked more closely at the weeping female, she did indeed look deathly pale and ill, and although she continued to beg and plead for more time to pay what she owed Legolas thought she still had not grasped the true awfulness of what was going to befall her if her debtor got her way.

 

As the demands for a better look at what was on offer got louder, the man hauled her upright and tore at her dress, ripping the bodice in an attempt to show off her body to the crowd. The woman’s eyes widened in sudden realisation and a wail of sheer terror rose in her throat only to be cut off with a hard slap in the face from Beorf.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Legolas could see the two women beginning to rise in protest.

The barmaid rushed into the kitchens calling urgently for the proprietor.

Another patron of the bar called for the constable to be sent for to deal with the trouble, which was obviously the most sensible course of action, but his temper up, blinded by rage at such cruelty, Legolas was already moving, determined to mete out his own kind of justice. His fist found the man’s face; the thug staggered, regained his balance and then leapt at the prince.

Beorf swung wildly at the elf who sidestepped him easily so that the thug fell onto his knees once more.

Many of the onlookers jeered him as he pulled himself upright; they were soon silenced when Beorf’s friends went to his support.

Two of them attacked Legolas from behind, bringing him down hard, a female voice called out for him to watch out and he saw that Beorf had drawn a knife. Rather than retreat, he lunged at the man, catching him hard with his shoulder and jerking on Beorf’s wrist so that the knife cut harmlessly through the voluminous folds of his cloak, rather than his heart.

Then he shoved the man hard into another crowded table, scattering tankards and cards, the patrons there surged to their feet, outraged at loosing their ale, and joined in the fight.

Legolas did his best to see where the woman who had come with Beorf was and saw her being helped across the floor by the two females who had been seated by him. Intent on watching them reach safety, he did not see a man raise a stool above his head and bring it down with stunning force, he dropped to his knees, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it.

His hood which had until then hidden his face, slipped and for a few seconds his golden hair and pointed ear tip was visible, before he jerked the hood back into place.

 

Dodging another flying chair, for now it seemed as if the whole bar was involved in the fight Legolas dropped to the floor intending to follow the women through the backdoor and found himself grabbed around the waist and hauled backwards to the rear of the bar.

As he struggled to free himself a sharp female voice scolded, “keep still you young fool,” he turned to find that his present assailant was Mægden, “hurry,” she hissed, “we need to get out of here before the constable comes”

 

“Why?” he protested

 

“Why?” the woman shook her head exasperatedly, “Because Beorf is within his rights by our laws to demand payment of the debt by anyway he can, even if it is barbaric. The constable would have no choice but to hand, Enelinia back to him, and you could be locked up for assault.”

 

Hazy his thoughts might be, but the prospect of his Adar being sent for to pay his fine while he languished in a local gaol was sufficient enough of a threat to ensure his cooperation; he scrambled after the woman round the bar and out into a back alley where the others waited.

 

Letting them take the lead he paused only long enough to wrap the end of his cloak around Enelinia’s shoulders so she could cover herself then helped her to follow the other two away from the tavern where the melee was continuing.

His head still throbbing from the attack in the bar it was awhile before he realised that he had no idea where he was going.

 

“Here,” Mægden pushed open a gate that led down into a small courtyard and a darkened house, “We will be safe for awhile.”

 

They all clattered down the steps and Mægden bolted the gate behind them, listening for any sign of pursuit before saying, “Let us get inside and then we can decide what we do next.”

 

“Aye, Enelinia needs rest, the poor soul is exhausted” Freya commented, “and her brave rescuer looks a mite pale himself.”

The three women turned as one to inspect the prince who was standing with his mouth open.

 

Legolas swallowed hard as he took in the furnishings of the house he was now standing in. He had never entered a bordello but he had read accounts of them and he had no doubt that he was now in one.

Gaudy paintings and mirrors adorned the walls thick rugs covered the floor.

 

“Nay, I assure you I … I am fine” Legolas asserted drawing back as the female held a candle up to his face.

 

“There is blood on the side of your head, lad, here let me see” Freya lifted a hand to push back his hood.

 

Not wanting his identity to be made known, he assured her “Nay, there is no need; I must get back, before I am missed”

 

“Out without your da’s permission, eh? I said back in the bar, that you seemed a bit young to be out alone, but you did a fine job in felling that pig, Beorf for all that. Once we have got you cleaned up a bit you can slip off home and none will be the wiser.”

 

Legolas took another step backwards intent on warding off her ministrations, only to find Mægden behind him.

 

“It never ceases to amaze me that men can spill each others blood without trouble yet fall apart when called upon to have even the smallest of wounds treated” she teased taking hold of his arm

 

Twisting on his heel he was about to inform her frostily that he was not afraid when his knees buckled unexpectedly and he fell to the floor.

 

Concerned the three women dropped to his side, Freya kneeling on the edge of his cloak gasped as it caught as they turned him gently onto his back. Long golden hair cascaded from the released hood and the elegant pointed ears of

Enelinia’s saviour was revealed.

 

“By all the powers” Mægden mumbled as she looked down at the unconscious elf.

 

****

 

Thranduil nodded at the guard at the door of his son’s borrowed chamber, when there was no call to come in, he entered. He wanted to tell his son how proud he had been of his behaviour during the negotiations and to suggest he spend the morning looking around the town rather than attending the last session of talks, he deserved a treat he decided stepping into the room.

 

The peace of the hall was shattered a moment later as a roar of sheer frustration and anger sounded, and elvish warriors came running to their king’s call.

 

 

Captain Ilithin stepped back into the bedchamber where Thranduil awaited his report. “I have sent the guards to search beneath the window my lord. His highness did not leave by the door; the warrior assures me he never left his post.”

 

“I am sure he did not,” the king returned staring down at the gardens below him, “that would have been far too simple a thing to do for my son. He …” he was distracted from his reply by the guards on the ground calling up to him, “he went this way my lord.”

 

“After him then, I want him back here so fast his feet do not touch the ground, and when he does return I am going to kill him, very, very slowly. Captain Ilithin, go with them, and if it is necessary haul him back here by his ears”

 

“I am as ever happy to obey you sire”

 

The king was still chuckling over that when his captain of the guard, dropped lightly through the window and followed his warriors out into the streets of Laketown.

 

Elvish tracking ability soon led the elves to the docks and the Waltzing Weasel as the guards checked the streets around the inn Ilithin stepped into the back of the building.

The bar area gave mute evidence of a recent brawl, broken chairs and tables, spilt ale and flagons littered the wooden boards

 

 “Sir, my lord?” a young female that Ilithin took to be a serving wench called to him from where she sat in the tavern’s kitchens.

.

“Mistress?” he gave a short bow

 

“Would you be looking for someone like yourself but with golden hair and blue eyes?”

 

The captain had to stop himself from grabbing her arm, “You have seen him?”

 

“Aye, he was here earlier”

 

Something in her tone warned him that their missing prince had somehow become embroiled in some new adventure. Sighing he asked cautiously, “What did he do?”

 

The elf’s eyes widened as the barmaid told him.

 

 

Only the son of Thranduil could cause so much mayhem in such a short period, the captain mourned as the stepped back into the alley after his guards and they followed the trail away from the inn.

 

The house they tracked their missing heir to was an unprepossessing building from the outside and obvious in what the occupants did from a look inside through the partly shuttered windows, but Ilithin cared not, for only the briefest of sorties showed that the prince was still inside with the women.

A smile quirked Ilithin’s face as he sent one of the warrior’s back to the Hall to inform the king. He had little doubt that Thranduil would wish to be there when they entered.

After all, his smile turned decidedly wicked, his prince deserved a little retaliation for the slammed door and disobedience.

 

***

 

Legolas’s eyes fluttered open as an aromatic salve was waved under his nose.

“He is coming round Freya, hurry with that tea …”

 

The female’s voice sounded vaguely familiar, yet he was sure it was not Lady Chi or any of the other Elleth in his father’s stronghold. The smell was not right either, it was not even the scent of roses that the wife of the mayor used …

 

His memory returned in a rush … the mayor, Laketown, the Waltzing Weasel and worse!

His eyes opened wide and he realised that he was lying on a bed being watched by three women two of whom were the type his Ada would most strongly disapprove of …. “ADA!”

 

He struggled to sit up in the bed, realising as he did so that someone had removed his outer clothing while he was unconscious, he flushed such a deep shade of red that he thought he might set on fire.

“Ladies …. I …. That is …” he pulled up the coverlet up to this chin as they all smiled at him.

 

“There now lad, no need to blush, there ain’t one of us here who ain’t seen a man naked before, and it seems an elf is little different from them such. Here now drink this and don’t rush it too much, that bang on the head you got back at the Weasel might make you want to cash in your accounts.”

 

Legolas looked puzzled and Mægden leant down and whispered, “She means you might bring it back up, lad. Here now, you lie still that was a nasty fight you got into for our Enelinia”

 

Looking round, Legolas saw the woman he had saved earlier, a warm shawl covered her shoulders and she was wearing another dress to replace the ripped one; she smiled shyly at him, dropping a curtsey. “I can not thank you enough my lord, even if I have to go back to him in the end I know someone tried.”

 

“You will not have to go back to him,” Legolas retorted, in the sort of voice his father would have been proud of, “I will not allow it.”

 

Rather than his words being greeted with relief, he saw the sort of looks he usually saw on the face of his father’s chatelaine at her most disbelieving.

 

“What?” he demanded puzzled by their reactions.

 

Hands on hips Mægden told him, “Beorf, maybe a thug and a bully but he is within his rights by our laws to demand payment of the debt by anyway he can, once she is found, the constable will have no choice but to hand, Enelinia back to him.”

 

Legolas could see a shiver run up Enelinia’s body at the thought of being back in Beorf’s clutches muttered. “That is brutal, even by mannish standards. What would happen if the debt was to be paid?”

 

“Then she is released from all obligations and is free to start a new life. Finding the money to pay him will be hard though.” Mægden gave him a considering look, “do you know someone who would help us find the money?”

 

Legolas nodded, he knew his father would gladly pay the debt, once he had explained the situation to him, for Thranduil hated all kinds of injustice…

 

Although how he was going to explain just how he had heard of the affray and the problem of the woman without admitting where he had been and what he had done, he was not quite sure.

 

His face must have shown his uncertainty for Enelinia’s face fell. “I assure you I can get the debt paid; it is just that I have yet to work out how to do it without getting into trouble myself.” He assured her

 

“I think it is too late for that” An ironic voice spoke from the doorway …

 

Everyone swung round except Legolas who fell back into his pillows and pulled the covers up over his head.

The women dropped into surprised curtseys as they recognised the King who had rode into their city that morning.

 

Looking as at ease here in a whore’s bedroom as he did in his own throne room, the elven king strode up to the bed and pulled the covers down from Legolas’s face.

“Good evening pen-neth. Would you care to tell me exactly what you are doing here?”

 

“A … Ada …”

 

“Ada?” Mægden asked, not understanding the word.

 

“I have the misfortune to be this child’s father my dear lady, I assume I have you to thank for the care that has been given” as he spoke, Thranduil examined the cuts and bruises on Legolas’s head and chest.

 

“He did a very brave thing my lord, in saving this young woman from what amounts to slavery at the mercy of a man that is little better than an animal” Mægden returned not apparently fazed by having a king and prince of the elves in her establishment.

 

“That I do not doubt,” The king countered, “His dislike of cruelty in any form is well known to me and I am happy to think that he is willing to succour those in need.”

 

Legolas risked opening one eye at this praise and found his father smiling at him, “indeed, from the moment he realised what was happening to your friend he has done just as he ought.” His hand caressed his sons face, before turning to the women again, “I understand that he is not the only one who showed bravery this night however,” he bowed to Enelinia and offered her his hand. “I am told you warned my son of a knife attack, I thank you for that. Troublesome though he is, he is dear to me in his own way.

I am in your debt and in recognition of that as well at the behest of my child I am more than happy to provide funds to clear this debt and some of my warriors to ensure that Beorf agrees to any terms that we choose to apply to it. He shall not be in a position to do something similar to others unfortunate enough to get into difficulties again, through no fault of their own.”

 

He saw that everyone was staring at him open-mouthed, stunned by his offer and grasp of the situation and smiled, “We king’s have a way of finding out these things you know, and the serving wench at the tavern was very helpful. Now the hour grows late and I would like my own healers to check on my son, so with your permission, my ladies, I will take him home.”

There was a flurry of activity as Legolas was dressed and then found himself taking his leave of the women.

“I shall hope to see you all tomorrow before I leave the town,” he threw a look at his waiting parent, “however it may be that I am unable to do so. If that is the case, I wish you all well and thank you for your kindness to me. Adar is leaving some of our warriors here to guard you until the debt can be dealt with so I know you will be safe. Good fortune to you all…” he bowed over each of their hands and was then pulled into an embrace which left him much dishevelled but grinning as he crossed to join his father.

 

“Come child, you are exhausted, tomorrow will be soon enough to talk about your disobedience and any penalties that may accrue because of it,” the king told him and Legolas tired and relieved went into his father’s arms and allowed himself to be led out of the house.

Tomorrow would indeed be soon enough to discuss what had led to this place, what he needed now was rest and time for quiet reflection.

 

 

This hope grew during the morning for the story of his fight in the tavern and the rescue of Enelinia seemed to have become public knowledge overnight. First, the wife of the mayor and then those senior staff who came into contact with him offered praise for his bravery and thanks.

As he wandered down to the market place, (followed by a pair of warriors appointed by Thranduil to keep him out of mischief) many of the tradesmen also called out to him wishing him well. Others pressed gifts onto him, or offered him flowers and sweetmeats. By the time, he returned to the great hall he and his escort were loaded down with gifts.

It seemed that Beorf was an unpopular character and many had suffered at his hand before the elven prince’s intervention and his father’s guard’s less than subtle suggestions when they came across the man hiding out in the docks, that he should leave Laketown and never return.

A typical bully Beorf had fled when faced with a force much stronger and determined than he was.  Captain Ilithin who under orders from his king had gone to retrieve the scroll that held the details of Enelinia’s debts had helped him on his way by informing him that elves had long memories and never forgot anything. An assault on their prince he told the man or on those he befriended was likely to raise the ire of all those in the Woodland realm, many of whom were far less restrained than the warriors currently threatening the man with their bows.

Beorf did not stay to collect the debt, scuttling away instead with his cronies behind him, and was soon to be seen leaving the town with all his belongings packed up on a cart. Elven eyes followed his progress until he was well away and the constables men watching this rout with satisfaction confirmed he would not be allowed to return.

 

With all this praise and flattery, ringing in his ears, Legolas entered the private chambers given over for his father’s use with a smile on his face and sure of his reception. Even his father could not be so unforgiving as to talk of punishments now he decided.

It was unfortunate in the circumstances that he had completely forgotten that it was well after the noon hour when his father had intended to leave the city and almost two hours later than he had been ordered to meet with his hosts to bid them farewell.

Stepping into the hall, he found not only the king and Captain Ilithin but also Mægden, Enelinia, and Freya awaiting him.

 

He welcomed the women’s presence with a brilliant smile and a joyful, “have you heard, Beorf has fled the city with his tail between his legs, and most of the people seem in the mood to celebrate, look at all the favours and gifts I have been presented with … There was even a …”

 

“You are late” Thranduil’s cool voice cut across the chatter.

 

“I beg your pardon, Adar, but …”

 

“These ladies have been waiting for your return so that they could thank you once more; however it seems to me that you have had your head turned by sufficient flattery already this day. Indeed to such an extent that you forgot your duty to your king to return on time so that we could take our leave of our hosts and return home.”

 

His father’s annoyance at this unintentional breach of manners rather than encouraging contrition, served only to make Legolas resentful of his scolding.

 

“I could hardly ignore the town folk, Ada; they wished to show their gratitude for what I did. Had I left them without a word you would no doubt be telling me I shown disrespect to them in turn.” He added sulkily

 

“That is enough,” Thranduil barked surprised in turn by his son’s lack of remorse, “You forget yourself, and it seems, how it was, that you were in a position to offer assistance to Mistress Enelinia in the first place. You disobeyed an order to remain in your chamber and left the hall without an escort, and without informing anyone of your intentions, causing concern and disruption to our hosts and myself.”

 

Offered the opportunity to beg pardon for his initial wrongdoing, Legolas instead retorted sharply, “I do not forget, Adar, although I think mayhap you make too much of the circumstances.

 I did not think it unreasonable to spend some time out on my own. I am of an age when I can take care of myself and I felt I deserved it.”

 

Thranduil frowned at this defiant response, “I agree with you on that. Which is why I came to your chamber last evening, with the intention of giving you this morning to yourself to explore the town, it was to be a reward for your efforts during the negotiations.  Had you only waited and requested time to yourself you would have been granted it, but you chose instead to defy my orders and placed yourself at risk all for the sake of a few hours in a town you had already made it plain you did not wish to visit. Even then,” he held up a hand to silence his son. “I awaited your arrival here this morning clear in my own mind that although you had shown a marked lack of sense in your behaviour, not to mention disobedience and defiance. I would, given the outcome, overlook your faults, and declare you forgiven, if you in turn showed some remorse for the fear and uncertainty you put me through and the inconvenience to our hosts. Now I see it would not be a kindness to you to do so. I would be failing in my duty to you as your king and your father if I did not address those failings you have signally failed to address yourself.”

 

Legolas had listened to his father in growing disbelief, “You are not seriously intending to punish me, after all that has been said and all the good that has come of my actions.”

 

Thranduil raised an eyebrow at his son’s tone of voice, and the challenge to his authority, “I am indeed. You are defiant, rebellious and unrepentant.”

 

“You are being unfair, Adar”

 

“And you are being impertinent, son of my heart, I think it is time you were reminded who you are talking to, come.”

 

“Here?” Legolas stared at his father and then at the interested spectators standing watching the altercation, it had not occurred to him that Thranduil would choose to punish him here in public.

This threat was sufficient to being an immediate change of approach, “Please Ada, I will apologise to everyone I have offended, and I will present myself to you as soon as we reach home, I swear.”

 

While he knew this would be hard for his son, he knew also that there were occasions when swift justice was the most appropriate and this was one of them, his child had brought this on himself.

“It is too late for that, ion-nin, you will answer for your impertinence here and now, and bear in mind this is of your own making, come I grow tired of waiting.”

 

Legolas looked at the three women watching him with interest, “I … I will not”

 

“Legolas do not add disobedience to your other faults”

 

“N … No” Legolas shook his head. “I cannot …”

 

“Very well you leave me with no choice,” In one swift movement the king had caught his son by his shoulder and Legolas found himself pinned beneath his Adar’s arm, both his hands, held helplessly by his sides, his chest balanced on the king’s left hip.

As the three women watched wide-eyed, the guard captain pushed a footstool under his king’s left boot so that Legolas was hoisted up into the air and then down over his father’s thigh.

Squirming helplessly Legolas pleaded for leniency but he knew it was pointless; he had never yet succeeded in changing his Ada’s mind when it got to this stage of the proceedings.

If only Ada would allow him the dubious dignity of retaining his leggings, he promised himself he would not ask for one more thing in his eternal life. His promise was to no avail, a flush of red ran all the way from his toes to the tips of his pointed ears as he found his leggings being yanked down to his knees, exposing his already pink bottom to the fascinated gazes of the three women.

 

“Your behaviour in the last two days has been reckless, careless, inconsiderate, unbecoming and disrespectful; Legolas and I intend to see that you are made fully aware of that fact before I am done with you” his father told him.

 

Had he thought to reply Legolas would not have found the breath to do so for his father set to with a will. With the meticulous attention he turned to all aspects to his life, Thranduil was a master at producing maximum discomfort for minimum effort and before many moments had passed, Legolas was shifting and fidgeting as the pain blossomed and the heat in his rear grew.

It no longer mattered that he was under the scrutiny of three females he had only met yesterday, it no longer mattered that his father’s captain of the guard was witnessing his embarrassment all that mattered was that he maintained his stubborn silence.

While this might be justified and he knew, his Ada would not be carrying out such a sentence in such a way if he did not believe it to be necessary, he still resented it.

How much longer that resentment would still the growing need to kick and plead he was no longer certain, for with smooth efficiency his father moved him forwards slightly so that he could concentrate on his sit spot and thighs.

A traitorous noise slipped through his bitten lip, followed by another and yet another and Legolas knew his attempt to remain stoical and silent had failed.

 

As his father returned his attention to his bottom and began the whole ghastly process again, Legolas heard himself begin to plead and beg for forgiveness and relief.

“I am sorry Ada, it was wrong of me to disobey you and dis... disrespectful and nothing that came of that disobedience can make my behaviour acceptable, I am sorry.”

 

“You will apologise to Mistresses Enelinia, Freya and Mægden for placing them in the unenviable position of having to witness your disrespect and your chastisement.”

 

Although it occurred to him that, his position was in fact rather more unenviable Legolas responded immediately “Y… yes Ada”

 

“You will apologise to our host and hostess for your tardiness!”

 

A particularly powerful swat landed square on both his burning cheeks, “Ai! Yes Ada”

 

“And finally you will apologise the Captain Ilithin and every one of the guards called upon to search for you last evening.”

 

“Ah! Ow!  … I… I will Adar. Ada ….”

 

“Yes child,” The king’s voice now held a hint of amusement

 

 

“I wish, that is, ahhh!  I would like to apologise to you also, I am truly sorry to have failed to live up to your expectations and to have let you down so badly, will you ever be able to forgive me?”

 

The hand that had been punishing him so thoroughly now caressed the golden hair, “I will, indeed I have, come, Leafling” and Legolas found himself tucked into his father’s embrace where he had never yet failed to find comfort.

 

It was some time before he had sufficient control over himself to attempt to rise and readjust his clothing and a few moments beyond that, before Legolas turned to the women to proffer his apologies.

To his surprise, they each had tears in their eyes, hurried to offer him further comfort, and promises to keep what they had seen strictly to themselves.

“Your father’s generosity means that we no longer need to ply our trade,” Freya told him, “and with Enelinia’s help we intend to set up a business as seamstresses, the next time you visit we will hope to see more of you.”

 

“Not that there is much more of you to see” Mægden put in with a chuckle, making Legolas blush

 

“I will promise to ensure he comes and sees how you are getting on,” Thranduil promised, ruffling his son’s hair, “now if we are to begin our journey home this day we must take out leave of you.”

 

And with little, more than that Legolas found himself outside the room and limping off to finish off his apologies.

 

Less than three hours later, what seemed to be most of the population of Laketown watched as the elven king’s cavalcade made its way towards the bridge and the forest beyond. 

If some thought the prince seemed somewhat ill at ease only six beings knew the real reason for it and only one felt the results as Aiglos moved into a smart trot and headed for home.

 

Legolas found himself wishing with every bounce in the saddle that he had convinced his father to let him go south with his patrol. Nothing would ever convince him that he would have been in more danger near to Dol Guldar, or at least he winced again as Aiglos lengthened his stride his very sore backside would not have been in such danger and that would have been good enough for him.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story there are over 250 similar tales to be found on 
> 
> http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TheLeaflingChronicles/
> 
> New members very welcome


End file.
